The invention generally relates to robotic systems, and relates in particular, to robotic systems that are used in an environment involving human activity.
Certain robotic systems are intended to be used in environments that also include people. In warehouse sortation environments for example, human workers are responsible for taking objects and placing them onto shelves in correct locations. A common paradigm is to use workcells with put-to-light systems to facilitate this process by indicating via lights the desired target location. These systems typically employ either monochromatic lights or have a display showing the number of items that the worker should place on the shelf. By using these lights as visual cues, valuable time is shaved off of the sortation task. Additionally, workers may have issues sorting particular unexpected, damaged, non-bar-coded or otherwise problematic unsortable items. When workers come across objects such as these, they may raise a small flag or activatable light to indicate to a manager or foreman that they had issues processing an item. This allows them to continue sorting without leaving their work area.
Current solutions such as put-to-light however, do not translate well for use in automated systems. Using lighting to demonstrate to a robot where to place an object may in fact, be fundamentally worse than sending it placement locations directly from a Warehouse Management System or other database. As such, automated systems do not typically use lighting in determining object placement. Further, human workers who work in sortation facilities may have preconceived expectations of the role lighting plays in sortation. There remains a need therefore, for a robotic system that is able to better, quickly and efficiently communicate with human workers in the robotic environment, information that may help to keep each human worker safe from injury.